Road side bombs are often denoted using a cellular signal. Prior art cellular jamming has been accomplished using a ground vehicle which is specially designed for such use. The ground vehicle accompanies a convoy to protect the convoy as it travels down a path, such as a road or over terrain. The ground vehicle is large, slow moving, expensive to produce, and looks different than the other vehicles in the convoy. As such, the ground vehicle used for jamming cellular signals is subject to attack.